Loneliness and Death
by InuSamurai
Summary: They had won the battle but with a great price… [ONESHOT]


Ok this is practicaly my first Inuyashafic that's centered moreon Sango and a bit on Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's character...

_Flashbacks are marked like this_

"" this is when people are speaking!

OK... that's all! I have nothing more to say!

* * *

**Loneliness and Death**

Her whole live she understood that she had to kill or be killed… for some death was just another thing that they had to pass… something normal that was once to come and something that was inevitable… for her death was loneliness!

Looking at what was there made her feel alone… alone in the word… abandoned to live a life that she never wanted! Looking at the battlefield all that she saw was her past… she's lost all of that again… she looked again there tears falling on the ground. This was her life! This is what it became! Death!

"Inuyasha! A jewel shard! No, more of them! And they're coming quickly towards us!" Kagome yelled at her hanyou companion

"_Probably a horde of youkai Naraku send to us…" Miroku said_

"_Then let's kill them!" Inuyasha shouted unsheathing Tetsusaiga_

_Kirara transformed into her bigger form and Shippou went near Kagome while the rest prepared for battle. Coming from far away a large group of youkai was heading towards them… but this group was different… larger than any of Naraku's previous groups some of the strongest youkai had Shikon no Tama fragments in they're skulls and all of them were lead by a boy in a black costume…_

'_Kohaku…' Sango thought seeing him_

The battle was terrible… too terrible to be even remembered… but the memories of this day will haunt her till the rest of her days, like all the memories she has from when she was born… death is a thing she can't forget… never… because death haunts her everyday and night and never leaves her alone… and she knew that what she saw in this day she will never be able to forget…

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted as her beloved brother fell to the ground in a pool of blood bringing a youkai down along with him… she ran to him through the battlefield ignoring what was around her until she reached her brother…

"_Aneue… I'm sorry… for killing chichi-ue and for all that I've done… I remember now everything… I'm… so…r…r…y…" he said with his last breath_

"_No! Kohaku…" Sango said tears filling her eyes… Kohaku died turning against Naraku… in the middle of the battle he attacked the youkai that were supposed to be on his side and killed many taking them by surprise… but he was still a novice and didn't last long…_

She had lost her brother in this dreaded day… again she had lost him… again he had left her but this time she couldn't take him back… he was far from her reach…

"Kazaana!" Miroku shouted opening his wind tunnel and absorbing loads of youkai… what the monk didn't know was that the youkai were full of poison… After absorbing many youkai he felt dizzy and fell to the ground… and once on the ground he was attacked and killed by youkai that came near him…

In the same day after seeing her brother die… the man that she truly loved became a victim of the youkai… and she couldn't do a thing against it…

"_Kagome!" Shippou shouted running to the miko that was on the ground… on his way a youkai tried to kill him but Kirara saved him receiving a fatal blow to the head… when the small kitsune reached the miko he saw that she was full of blood… tears came to his eyes… Inuyasha came after a few minutes being delayed by some youkai… _

"_Kagome!" he shouted when he reached her…_

"_Inuyasha…" she said gathering some power "please… " but her last request was never to be heard because of her wounds… that made her die in from of a little kitsune and a brave hanyou… but that hanyou wasn't brave now… he was angry!_

The last people that she lost in that day were her best friends… Kirara was her faithful pet and pet with which she was befriended with since she was very little… and Kagome was like a sister to her…

With tears in his eyes Inuyasha killed all the remaining youkai Sango helping him and protecting Shippou… after an exhausting battle they had won… Inuyasha fell to the ground with tears in he's eyes…" 

They had won the battle but with a great price…

Sango fell to her knees from all the pain… looking again at what was around her made her feel sick… everything began going black… the taijiya fainted…

Night came… Inuyasha was sitting in a clearing with a fire near him… Sango was lying unconscious on the other side of the fire and Shippou was watching over her…

"Say, Inuyasha… is Sango going to get well?" the little kitsune asked looking at the taijiya

"Yes… leave her alone… she's been through much today! All of us have been…" Inuyasha responded looking at Shippou

He had buried his friends and brought Shippou and Sango to the clearing… he had taken care of his friends… it was hid duty!

Sango slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sky… she closed them quickly knowing what awaited her again…loneliness… but she knew she didn't have how to escape it so she opened them again and looked at the bright shining stars…

"Sango… are you alright?" Shippou asked

"… Yes…" she said trying to remember what happened

"Glad you're alright… " Inuyasha said in a kind voice

"What happened?" she asked getting up but regretting she asked that…

"… I just buried them…" Inuyasha said looking in the fire…

Sango looked at the ground when Shippou came next to her:

"What do you think Kagome is doing now?" he asked sadly

"She must be watching over you… they all must be watching us…" Sango replied thinking about the happy moments they had together… all of them! She then got up and headed in the forest… she reached the river and looked in it's water… again she was alone… loneliness haunted her… just like the dreams and memories she knew would haunt her from now on…

Inuyasha slowly came to her and put a protective arm around her shoulder…

"Inuyasha…" she said slowly

"What…" he asked

"Please don't leave my side…" she said

"I won't leave you…" he said sitting next to her…

She may had lost everything that she had but she wasn't alone anymore…

She had Inuyasha…

* * *

Done! So what do you think? Please review! 


End file.
